


Cave Phantom Fanart

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, The fic didn't elaborate much yet I just sort of went with it, Tommy has wings, Tommy's some sort of cave phantom or something idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Art inspired by possessedflannel's fic, Cave Phantom! (Link here https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826484/chapters/65448148 ) So far what I know about this little AU is that Tommy and Tubbo both are winged cave-dwellers known as Cave Phantoms. So I drew what first came to mind for Cave-Phantom Tommy, though I don't know if it's accurate or not as his wings aren't described much. I'm marking this as incomplete as I may draw more later.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826484) by [possessedflannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedflannel/pseuds/possessedflannel). 



bam here we go, winged lil cave phantom Tommy

I'm going to go slink back into my own cave phantom tunnel system now. I'll use this more when I decide I want to draw more fanart of this. (I know it's probably not accurate, I just looked up cave phantom thinking it was some cave update thing and the thing that came up was a suggestion that showed a reddish phantom with purple eyes so I used that as my inspiration.)


	2. Chapter 2

I drew Tommy again, this time based on this AU version of him's official appearance so here


End file.
